To wish upon a star
by googiemonster14
Summary: Annie grew up with a loveless childhood. She didn't know what it was until she was Accepted by the Weasley's and they showed her family wasn't just blood but rather who was there for you when nobody else was. And not to forget boy problems in the form of a mischievous red headed twin.


To wish upon a star

Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember, before I've gone to sleep, I have sat on my window seat in my bedroom, looked up at the sky and wished upon the brightest star I could find. Every night it would be the same wish. All I've ever wanted is a family that loves me as one of their own.

When I was 3 years old, my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Up until I was 11, I was led to believe it was a robbery gone wrong. I was left to live with my dad's younger brother and his family. Strange things always happened around me as a little kid, things that neither I nor my family could explain. They always told me to keep quiet if I ever mentioned it, especially when out in public. The day my Hogwarts letter came, things changed even more for me in the house.

The attic was turned into a little bedroom for me, to try and accommodate for their other 3 children in our little town house. I wouldn't say I had an awful childhood filled with abuse but it was a loveless one. I was never treated like one of their own children, rather like a guest who never left. Birthdays I was lucky to get a dinner in my honor and Christmas was a new blanket to keep me warm in winter.

The day I received my Hogwarts letter was the best day of my life so far. I finally had a place I would be able to call home filled with other kids my age who were just like me. It didn't bother me that my family distanced themselves from me even further, because I found a new family at Hogwarts.

I'm Annie and I'm going into my 6th year at Hogwarts. I was lucky enough to be sorted into Griffindor because it means I have the best friends who love me for me. I have long chestnut hair that goes past my waste, big blue eyes, a smattering of freckles across my slightly upturned nose and full pink lips. Summer holidays are the worst for me because my family likes to keep me locked up in my attic so I can't go around doing my 'freaky ability'. But this year is different. The Weasley's are taking me to the World Cup, a once in a life time opportunity and they aren't taking no from my family.

I reached over to my little desk and grabbed the letter George sent me, inviting me to the World Cup and to then stay with them for the rest of the holidays until school went back.

Dear Annie,

You are not going to believe this but dad actually got us all tickets for the World Cup! He has a friend in the Ministry who helped him out. I am absolutely devastated you aren't able to come with us! It would have been amazing if you did!

Mum says you are welcome to come over any time you want and I shall see you soon and will make sure to tell you all about the world cup.

Love always,

Your favorite Twin George

I folded his letter again and placed it back on my desk. I spread out on my window seat and leaned my head against the window. I was absolutely gutted that I couldn't go to the World Cup. Even more so because it would be longer until I saw George. We had been secretly seeing each other since after Christmas holidays but my family decided they couldn't allow me to have a shred of fun this summer and that it would be better if I stayed up in my attic until it was time for me to leave for school.

'Annie, wake up! There's breakfast at your door for you! Now hurry up and eat so I can wash the dishes'. My Aunt left the plate with a loud clatter outside my door.

I sighed to myself and got up. I opened my door to see 2 pieces of toast half on the plate and a half glass of orange juice. I'm just glad I even got some food. I walked over to my bed and started eating my breakfast, feeling absolutely sorry for myself.

As I was finishing up my breakfast, a thought occurred to me. I could just use the Night Bus and go to Diagon Alley, and travelling to the Weasley's from there. With that in mind, I started packing my trunk and organizing all my shit.

The past 3 days I have stayed up in my attic, re-reading George's letter. Even thought I'm not going to see the match, I can still look forward to going to the Burrow. And now I've decided to take the night bus, I can go there sooner than expected.

I spent the whole day packing and unpacking my trunk. I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed because my so called family would never send me anything I forgot. They wouldn't even be able to because they refused to accept our method of communication.

It was the night of the World Cup and I decided it was the perfect time to go to the Burrow. I grabbed my trunk, did a once over of my room and headed down to the lounge room. I found my family there, sitting around the tv absorbed by what they were watching. They looked up when they heard me coming down the stairs and my uncle was the first to say anything. 'Where do you think you're going at this time?'

I dragged my trunk to the front door and turned back to them, 'I'm going to the Weasley's where I am actually wanted. I won't be back until the end of the school year so you won't have to worry about me getting in the way of your perfect family.' Before they could say anything, I opened the door and walked out onto the street, heading for the main road. I sat down on the curb and waited for the bus to arrive.

It didn't take long and as soon as I got my ticket, I sat on the edge of the bed. 'The Leaky Cauldron please.' Stan the conductor nodded and off we went.

The trip wasn't too long and as soon as I got there, I headed inside and over to Tom the bartender. 'Hi Tom, am I able to Floo to the Weasley's please?' He nodded his head an pointed to a fireplace over in the corner. 'Thanks Tom.'

I walked over with my trunk, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said in a clear tone, 'The Burrow'. With a whoosh of green flames I was sent off to my second home where Mrs. Weasley would be.

I landed in their kitchen unsteady on my feet, not used to this form of travel. Once I got my bearings, the first thing I saw was Mrs. Weasley waiting at the kitchen table for me. She jumped up as soon as she saw me.

'Oh Annie dear it is so good to see you! Come here, give me a hug!' She grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug but I didn't mind at all.

'It's good to see you Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for letting me stay!'

She let me out of the hug but kept her hands on my shoulders, looking me over. 'My pleasure dear. You look like you need a nice hot meal in your belly. We need to put a little fat on you dear. Much too skinny! I will not have this in my house.'

I was led into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley sat me down at the table, put a bowl and plate in front of me and went into the kitchen to get me some food.

'You really don't have to go to all this trouble just for me, really there is no need!'

'Oh don't be silly, as if I could let you go hungry dear! Now sit there and eat. I hope you like Chicken noodle soup dear and I have some dinner rolls to go with it.'

As we sat at the table eating our dinner, I looked up at her over my bowl, 'How are things over here? Been a good summer.'

'Oh same old, you know how it is. Had some peace and quiet with everyone gone to the World Cup. Now before you say anything, I don't mind at all you being here. I think of you as another daughter.'

'That means a lot, thank you. Now let me help you clean up.'

Once we cleared all the dished and put them all away we went to sit in the lounge in front of the fire.

She looked up at me over her knitting, 'I really don't know when they will be back. Hopefully it doesn't go any longer than a normal game. I remember one year it went for 5 days!'

After a while I started getting sleepy and went to retire to bed, 'I'll see you in the morning Mrs. Weasley. Thanks again for everything!'

I woke up early in the morning, hearing commotion downstairs. I got up from the mattress on Ginny's floor and headed downstairs, not caring that I was still in my pajamas. At the bottom of the stairs, I saw everyone sitting at the table, looking like they were deep in conversation.

'Good morning everyone, what's going on? Why does everyone look so concerned?' They all looked up at the sound of my voice.

Mrs. Weasley came hurrying around and towards me, 'I'll fix you some breakfast dear, I'll let the other fill you in.'

I sat down next to George who gave me a wink, 'Morning sunshine, love the jammies!'

I looked down to see I was wearing my favorite teddy bear nighty. 'What can I say, I'm one of a kind. Now tell me, how was the World Cup?'

All morning, I was filled in by everyone about what happened. I just couldn't believe there were death eaters there and that someone sent up the dark mark! Why now of all times would they do that? It chilled me to the bone because it made me think that something bad was coming our way.

As Mrs. Weasley was clearing up from Breakfast, I headed up to the twins room with them. I plonked myself down on Georges bed, resting my head in his lap. 'I am so fucking annoyed I couldn't go to the bloody World Cup. Even Harry went! Why did I have to get the short end of the stick?'

'Aww don't frown, you'll get wrinkles!'

I hit George on his arm, 'Very funny mister. I'm just glad I can spend the next few days with you guys. I was seriously going crazy up in that attic.'

Fred got up to go looking for something, 'Yeah we missed you too, some more than others.'

At that last part I looked up at George, silently asking if Fred knew. He simply nodded. 'How long have you known Fred?'

He looked over and laughed, 'Pretty much all along Annie. I mean come on! I'm his twin! We know everything about each other. As If you thought you could hide this from me.'

'Just don't tell anyone ok? We are trying to keep this secret for now.'

'My lips are sealed babe, you can count on me!'

"That's my boy! Now tell me, how did it go with Dudley?'

The rest of the afternoon the boys told me in detail about what happened to Harry's fat cousin and they revealed their business idea they would begin at Hogwarts this year.

The next day was one I had dreaded for so long. Our OWLS results arrived. As we were sitting down for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley opened up the window and in flew 7 owls with letter tied to their legs.

A brown barn Owl landed in front of me, leg out, waiting for me to take my letter. My hands shook as they untied the ribbon. I had completely forgotten about OWLs! I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out my results first.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

Pass Grades Fail Grades

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS ( E ) DREADULL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

Annie Lenae Cooper _has achieved_

Ancient Runes O

Astronomy E

Charms O

Defence against the Dark arts O

Divination E

Herbology O

History of Magic E

Potions O

Transfiguration O

I couldn't believe it, I got 6 Outstandings and 3 Exceeds expectations. That was much better than I could have ever wished for. I was well on track to becoming a healer!

I went over to the twins with my results outstretched, signifying a swap to see how they went. Turns out they only got 3 owls between them, Mrs. Weasley was sure to hit the roof when she found this out. Once I had seen their dismal results I skimmed the supplies list and saw dress robes had been added this year.

I walked over to Mrs. Weasley, my eyes still glued to my list, 'Mrs. Weasley it says here we need dress robes. Why would we need those?'

She merely smiled at me, 'Don't worry about that dear. Dumbledore will tell you all when you go back. Now everyone give me your lists and I'll go get everything today.'

I headed up the stairs to Ginny's room to get some money for Mrs. Weasley but before I could enter the room, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the bathroom across from her room.

'George what are you doing? Someone could have seen us!'

He simply kissed me passionately on the lips, pushing us against the wall. He combed his fingers through my hair, pulling slightly. I lifted one leg up around his torso, allowing us to get a little bit closer. I slowly ground up against him, causing his little friend to make an appearance.

One hand was clutching at his hair like a life line while the other slowly snaked down his body towards his dick. I carefully stroked him over his clothes, being careful in such new territory. He wasn't the first boy I had been with but this was all new for us because before we were just best friends.

I felt one of his hands re-position itself at my core, slowly massaging me over my undies. The way he worked his hands made me weak at the knees. I felt his fingers edging closer to the side and before I knew it, is fingers were inside me. I stopped rubbing him and moved my hands to his shoulders so I could concentrate on not making too much noise.

Right before I was about to climax, he pulled his fingers out and gave me a wicked grin. I smacked him on the shoulder. 'As if you left me high and dry. Not fair at all!'

'I'll just save that for later babe.' He winked at me and walked out, leaving the door open for me to follow. I went into Ginny's room to collect my thoughts and grab the money for Mrs. Weasley.

When I got back downstairs I saw George laughing with Fred, sending me a wink as I walked past. I found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen going through all the lists. 'Here Mrs. Weasley, this should cover me. And if it isn't too much trouble can you please pick me out an owl? It's about time I got one of those! But only if you can.'

She took my list and smiled warmly, un-aware of what me and her son just did in the bathroom, 'Of course dear, not a problem at all!'

I went to sit down with the boys, stretching out in front of the fire, 'What is this mothers club? How about a game of quidditch! Maybe you can re-enact some of the world cup for me!'

That seemed to spur them on. We rounded up everyone and headed out to the garden for a game of quidditch. It ended up being 4 on 4, with Hermione on the sidelines reading a book, how unusual. This is what I had missed most of all. Being able to play quidditch, to talk about school, anything magic related without risk of my family cracking the shits.

When Mrs. Weasley got back from Diagon Alley, she was accompanied by a shit load of books and robes and an owl for me. 'Girls, your dress robes are in this package, boys yours are in that package. And I'm sure you can all sort out which books are whom. I'm gonna get dinner ready.'

I went over to where the dress robes were and found the one labelled with my name. I opened it up and inside was a deep blue dress. It was fitted at the waist with a thick white bow that tied at the waist. The bottom half was a type of satin that looked like it would flow if you twirled in it. I looked up to see George staring at me. I winked at him and packaged it back up, collecting the rest of my items as I went along.

Ginny and Hermione followed me up the stairs, also wanting to put their stuff away. 'I can't believe we go back tomorrow. I wish the holidays would never end!'

Ginny agreed, 'I feel the same. I really don't want to go back to the classroom or see those bloody slytherin's who think their shit don't stink.'

That got a laugh out of Hermione, 'Real charming Gin. I'll be glad to have a routine back. And I want to know why we need these dress robes. Now let's pack so we don't have to in the morning.'


End file.
